This invention relates to food serving, canape, hors d'oeuvre trays or the like, and more particularly, to improvements in a portion of the tray which is adapted to retain glassware when same is positioned thereon.
The problem of serving both solid foods on a tray and liquid foods in a glass contemporaneously without tipping the glass has long existed in connection with the use of food service trays. Additionally, when the tray is a smaller tray, such as a canape or hors d'oeuvre tray for use at cocktail parties and the like, the user should preferably be able to keep the tray in one of his or her hands during its use. Heretofore, known trays adapted to retain glassware thereon have either included substantial cup retaining walls which prevented stacking of the trays, or they have included cut outs for retaining stemware, but without the ability to retain a cup or flat bottom glass. Such trays are disclosed in patents DES No. 197, 618; DES No. 257,310; DES No. 261,588; and DES No. 270,324.
A need has developed for an improved food serving, canape or hors d'oeuvre tray which is adapted for being easily held by a user in one hand while having the capability of retaining both stemware and cups or flat bottom glasses thereon.